Baby Jellyfish
by BaggyJeanGeek
Summary: After Tsukimi and Karanosuke share a moment together one night, both of them end up with a tiny surprise, that leads to way too much drama, but alot of adorable fun times.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukimi's POV

I wake up in a unfamiliar place, I am laying in someone else's bed wearing nothing but my underwear. I'm pretty confused, I roll over to see Karanoske, laying next to me, and the memories flood back. Last night I had lost my virginity, to my best friend/ crush. I feel both ecstatic and embarrassed about what happened but it all happened so quickly. I questioned if i should run back to the apartment complex or stay here and wait for him to awaken.

I had known Karanoske for a little over 2 years. I had met him at a pet shop, where he appeared to be a stylish girl. (I later found out he had a odd hobby of cross dressing.) He did alot for me in the weeks after we met and a few months after I met him I noticed I liked him, we had been having a few romantic moments over the past few months and somehow that led to this.

As I fearfully remembered the details of last night, my sleeping friend woke up, he rolled over and smiled at me.

"Good Morning Princess Jellyfish."

I gave him a awkward laugh.

"Good morning, um,I had fun last night, but I should.. get going."

I got up and gathered my stuff but he stopped me in my tracks.

"Why you leaving so soon?"

"I just don't wanna bother you.." That was half a lie, I wanted to stay and bother him but something inside me told me to leave.

'Don't go." He said. He then grabbed my hands and kissed my lips softly.

Blush spread across my face.

"Hey do you wanna borrow one of my dresses? I found a old one that might fit you."

I decided I might as well try it on. It admittedly looked pretty good on me. After that he changed into his stylish clothes and walked me home. I felt blissful.

However it was only a month later that i noticed what had happened.

I was sitting on the stair case eating peanut butter pickle toast. I usually hated pickles and i would defiantly never mix them with peanut butter but for some reason it was what my body wanted.

"How can you eat that garbage?" My fellow sisterhood member Banba said looking at my revolting snack.

Before i could answer there was a knock on the door and Banba went to check who it was.

Suddenly my stomach began to hurt, I went to the bathroom and what happened was not fun.

As my disgusting snack was coming back up, Karenoske snuck up on me.

"Are you okay?"

His sudden arrival scared me and as i finised puking i screamed and my head collided with the toilet seat.

He sunk down to support me and again asked me if i was okay.

"Ugh, I feel awful, for the last month I have been puking, I had awful stomach pains, and I have been eating pickles."

Karenoske began to freak out.

"We need to get you to a doctor"

He swung me over his shoulder, my glasses fell of my my face, not that i needed to see anything. All I could see were the red sequins on the back of his dress.

As he put me in his car I demanded to know what was up.

"Can't you tell Tsukimi, your showing all the signs, I think you might be pregnant."

I went into a shock and turned to stone.

We got into the doctors office fairly quick, I could barley talk and I was sweating like a pig. Karenoske did most of the talking for me. I found it slightly funny that the doctor thought we were a lesbian couple at first, and didn't get how we could accidentally get pregnant.

However after a couple tests my fear was confirmed.

"Congratulations Ms. Kurashita, you are gonna be a mother."

The moment was so nerve racking even Karenoske turned to stone.

I was in a panic the whole way home, he kept trying to assure me it was okay but i know it wasn't.

I tried to keep it a secret, but as soon as I got home the news spilled out of my mouth like water in a broken glass. Everyone was shocked

(Clara's POV)

Hey Guys Clara Here,

Coming in at number one on this weeks list of things you shouldn't ell the sisterhood:

I'm Pregnant

Okay so that end was bit random but i just had to do it, I hope you enjoyed. Review or Clara will make you eat peanut butter and pickles xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Dudes, Baby Jellyfish is back, I love the great response i got from it and last night i even had a dream about this, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 :)**

Everyone was in complete shock. For moments everyone just turned to stone. Sweat rushed down my face like a waterfall. I could barley believe this myself, there is a small tiny human inside of me, using me for its survival.

Finally after a while, Mayaya spoke up.

"How dare you?!" She screamed in her usual over enthusiastic way. "You are suppose to be a otaku. A nerd who doesn't need to love anyone besides characters. You have ruined your honor as a otaku. Why don't you just put some lip gloss on and join the stylish."

I didn't know how i was expecting the reaction to be, but oh dear that did not turn out well. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Calm down." Chieko said, referring to Mayaya's freak out. "Tsukimi honey, congratulations."

I perked up a little bit. Was she actually giving a positive response?

"You having a baby is a great thing, but I don't think its a very good image for us at the sisterhood, I honestly believe you do not belong here, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt and ask Mejiro."

The tension built up high as we waited at the door for our letter to be responded. My stomach felt butterflies, and not the good kind.

"Banish her." The note said.

I didn't have to be told anything else, I just ran out crying. I could barley pave my way with my fogged up glasses, but I just ran.

Thoughts ran threw my head like a cheetah, I was now homeless, and I had a child on the way, I would probably barley be able to feed myself never mind the baby. The baby would probably be stillborn. Not only would I loose my house, but I will also loose my child, and I probably lost Kurenosuke, I mean he probably doesn't want anything to do with the child of some dorky otaku girl. My heart was racing and after running about a half mile up the street i was breathless.

I quite literally hit a wall and sunk down on to the floor. Still sobbing. I rubbed my sumach where I assumed the baby would be. I wonder if she or he is developed enough to feel me. The again its only been a bit over a month.

"Its going to be okay." I whispered, although I didn't know who I was lying to. Even the barley devolved fetus could probably tell we were in danger.

I sink even farther down so I am lying on the bitter cold sidewalk. Eventually I cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to the feeling of a dainty hand pushing against me.

"Tsukimi? Is that you?"

"Huh? Who's asking?" I groan trying to clean my tear stained glasses with my sweater sleeve."

"Your boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"Its me Kuranosuke."

I blush, he actually referred to himself as my girlfriend, I mean after a night as wonderful as we had, I guess that's inevitable, but why would he still want to be my boyfriend after I got knocked up with his baby.

"Do I ask why you are laying on the street?"

"They..kicked...me..out.." I say between tears and staggered breaths.

'Well why didn't you come to me?"

"I..didn't think.. you would..want.."

Kurenosuke interrupted. "You really think I would be that father? I helped make this little cutie, and you're damn wrong if you think that I am not gonna be by his or her side."

I look up with hope. For a moment I actually forgot that Kurenosuke could be considered a father. (Our child is going to have a warped sight on what the male gender is.)

"Now come with me, no girlfriend of mine is going to live on the streets."

He grabbed my hand forcing me to his house.

When we got there he brought me to his bedroom and pushed me down on to his bed.

"Welcome home." He said he threw of the wig we was wearing and almost immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss, his lips were softer then you would expect a boys to be and I loved it, the kiss seemed to get more deeper as time went on. I stopped us before things got any farther.

"I don't think this is a good idea, you know with the baby and all.."

"The little one will learn to live with it." He said as a goofy smile came upon his face.

"Seriously."

He moved himself down so that his face was at level with my stomach.

"Don't worry kid, Mommy and Daddy are just doing the dishes."

I giggle and we continue.

This chapter is shorter then i am (I am 16 and five feet tall to put the metaphor into context.) I wanted to make things more descriptive, but i just couldn't think.

Review or the sisterhood will hang you by your pants and use you as a pinata :3


	3. Baby Shopping

**Time for a chapter number 3! For this one its gonna be in Kurenosuke's POV because why not xD. Before I start TYSM to my beautiful reviewers. Your reviews make me smile more then Pinkie Pie (Did anyone get that reference?)  
**

 _ **4 months Later**_

 _KURENOSUKES POV_

I was about to faint from exhaustion. Tsukimi had kept me up late in to the hours of the night, she was moaning about some cramp she had or something. I mean on one hand I can't really blame her, I would probably die if I had a person growing inside me.

Pains like that seemed to happen way to often to her, the doctor said it was normal, but God could she please shut up when I am trying to sleep. I guess that makes me sound inconsiderate, I love Tsukimi alot, but i currently had under eye bags that a whole bottle of concealer couldn't fix.

Tsukimi was curled up on the bed, her hair was a mess, her under eye bags were bigger them mine and her sweatshirt was starting to get to big for her and that's when I had an idea. We obviously needed to get out, I mean Tsukimi seems to stay in my our room alot, she doesn't even leave the room in fear of running into my family most notably my brother, who she apparently used to have a thing for. (Speaking of him he wasn't very happy at the fact I had knocked up a girl I'm not married to.) Anyway, I thought the best way to relieve stress is to go shopping, mostly for clothes that won't make Tsukimi look like a deranged hobo, and maybe some cute baby stuff.

It took me a moment to convince her, then several more minutes to fix the both of us up so we don't look like we got into a fight with a racoon and then we were off.

We entered the department store, its usual scents flew in the air. New clothes and shitty perfumes that someone was inevitably going to try to get us to buy.

"Hey look." Tsukimi said in a voice that actually sounded half happy. "Twenty Five percent off cribs!"

"We don't need sales like that, I have money to burn, I could probably get us some fancy hand made cradle." Then I noticed Tsukimi had already ran off.

"Kurenoske look." She was happily bouncing on a crib, she seemed more perky then I have seen her in a while.

The crib that she was jumping on had some tacky under the sea theme, but there were a couple jellyfish on the bedding, and she is so in love with jellyfish its not even funny. I knew there was nothing i could do to turn her away from it, so I had to give in, plus the happiness in her beautiful brown eyes could charm the devil. The happy look of the jellyfish otaku girl actually drove me nuts.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes it was made for me!"

So after getting the crib for her, we went to the maturity clothes. She didn't really seem interested in anything and for once I can't blame her, maternity clothes are so damn ugly.

The only shirt she picked out by herself was this ugly salmon colored shirt, something was better then nothing.

After that the poor girl got tired and sat down on a bench.

I started looking around and found a few good ones, but when I went to find Tsukimi to ask for her opinion she was fast asleep.

"Your a piece of work." I said, I don't know if I met for it to be directed at Tsukimi or the kid, actually probably both.

I didn't want to wake her up so I just carried her. If it wasn't for Tsukimi's bulging stomach someone might actually mistake me for a mom holding her daughter.

I bought what we had, plus my picks and a pink pacifier with a tiara, (even though Tsukimi doesn't want to know the gender of the child, I still bought it, even if we have a son, if the kids anything like me he will appreciate it.)

The shopping trip was pretty successful when I got home I cuddled up to sleeping Tsukim and joined her in dream land.


	4. Late Nights

**Before Starting I would like to say I had changed the last chapter to change the part where I tried to add a cliffhanger, since I didn't actually know where I was going with that. Sorry... But chapter 4 is here. This will show more of Tsukimi's anxiety towards the situation and some fluff 3 Thanks for the nice reviews. I love my readers bunches :3**

Chapter 4: late ngihts

 **Tsukimi's POV:**

My eyes were fogged up before I could even fully wake up. I was already crying. My stomach hurt, it was all crampy and stuff. Not to mention I had just woken up from a horrible night mare:

 _In my dream I had woken up on a ordinary day, and out of nowhere Kurenosuke was yelling at me, he kicked me out on the streets telling me I wasn't worth constant agony i was causing him, and he kept kicking me in the stomach with his fancy designer boots._

I knew the dream wasn't actually real but what if that happened, my anxiety had gotten the best of me. I defiantly couldn't get back to sleep. I ended up vomiting and then headed down to the kitchen for a snack, still crying over the horrible memory.

I was sitting in the dining room dipping a pickle into peanut butter. Then Shu walked in.

"Note to self buy more peanut butter." He said staring at me bitterly before walking away.

I started crying even more from embarrassment.

 **Kurenosuke's POV**

I felt someones hand wiggling me trying to wake me up. It couldn't have been Tsukimi's her hands were small and dainty.

I roll over to see my half brother trying to wake me up.

"What the hell do you want? Its 2:23 in the morning?!" I groan.

"I just thought you would like to know that your girlfriend is crying in the kitchen and ruining the peanut butter.."

I look to my side, Tsukimi's not there..

My stomach sinks. Tsukimi is up in the middle of the night all the time but why is she crying?

My brain skips to conclusions thinking our kid is comingeven thought she is only 5 months along,prematurely, or she's having a miscarriage.

I put my slippers on and run down to the kitchen.

"Tsukimi!" I scream. "Whats wrong?"

Her glasses are fogged up sobbing and stabbing pickles into the peanut butter jar.

She just looks at me with this look of lost hope on her face, she was drowning in her own tears.

"I'm fine." She lies.

I roll my eyes.

"Your tears could fill a swim pool.. something is obviously not okay."

"I'm not feeling well.." She paused before saying "And I had a bad dream."

Before she could say anything I swooped her up into my arms, bringing her to the front room couch.

I told her I would be right back and kissed her forehead.

I came back with a bowl of cheerios and a blanket.

"No wonder your always barfing your- I mean our kid probably can't stomach these your gross snacks." I joke as i give her the bowl of cereal.

She smiles. I don't know why but her smile is super cute.

"Now tell me about your nightmare."

She avoided telling me, just curling up in a ball of pain as she started crying again.

I could only hug her, I think its bad that the poor girl has been keeping me up all night, but she has been going threw more then I have, kicked out of her house, dying from pain, barfing.

"Please tell me Tsukimi."

"You didn't want me..you beat me.." She said threw tears and deep breaths.

"Tsukimi! That's morbid!" I screamed. "I love you! I would never do that!"

"I love you too." She said.

I turn red as blood apple lip stick. I don't think she ever really said that before.

"I'm sorry.. for all thats happened..." I say.

"Its not your fault." She says.

I find that stupid, yeah it is, I kissed her, which turned into making out with her, which turned into having sex with her, and I didn't even think of using any protection.

"It's not like you raped me, I loved you, I have for so long, I lost control, I went with it without even knowing what I was doing."

She had this look of happy and sad on her face.

 _"I promise you Tsukimi, I will make sure everything's okay, This was unexpected, but I will take care of you, until the end, not even just until our daughter or son is born but forever."_ I say, I look at Tsukimi, she fell asleep again. I notice that I probably need to sleep too, my lack of sleep is probably whats making me feel so emotional. I crawl up next to her, and fall asleep.

This was a bit out of character twoards the end on Kurensuke's part, I feel, but pretty adorable anyway.

Review or You will never eat anything but PBANDP ( Peanut Butter and Pickles)


End file.
